The computer mouse is demanded to have additional functions such as multimedia and control function as the computer-related technology becomes more and more sophisticated. More particularly, wireless mouse is attractive due to the convenient use thereof. The wireless computer mouse is generally energized by battery and communicates through infrared transmission or radio frequency transmission to realize wireless operation. To replace the exhausted battery, the battery is often stored in a battery chamber with battery cover. As shown in FIG. 1, the battery cover 11 is generally arranged on the base house 10 of the computer mouse 1 and can be opened by pressing a knob 110. The battery cover 11 arranged on the bottom surface of the mouse 1 will not influence the aesthetic sense of the top side of the mouse. However, the arrangement of the battery cover 11 will interference the integrality of the bottom surface of the mouse 1. Therefore, a battery cover satisfying both the functional and aesthetic requirement is demanded.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved wireless mouse which has a detachable cover with shape similar to the top housing of the mouse and arranged upon the top housing and a battery chamber arranged beneath the cover, therefore, the detachable cover can be functioned as battery cover and will not influence the aesthetics of the mouse.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: